


Hate at first Sight

by Reptiloid



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gentle Dom! Jaskier, Jaskier does Kink Research, Lambert is an Idiot who thinks being mean to someone shows them you like them, M/M, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Soft feelings, bottom!Lambert, lets fuck before we talk, one day there wont be feelings in my porn, soft puppy play, they hate each other first, today is not that day, top!Jaskier
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptiloid/pseuds/Reptiloid
Summary: После начала дружбы с Геральтом ведьмак берёт своего лучшего друга в Каэр Морхен на зимовку, где Лютик встречает Ламберта. Они презирают друг друга с первого взгляда.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Kudos: 5





	1. May I have more, please?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate at first Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771856) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



Судьба была той еще сукой. В самом лучшем из всех возможных вариантов. Всю свою жизнь он верил в любовь с первого взгляда. И честно говоря, он влюблялся практически в каждого человека, пока не встретил Геральта. Ведьмак был кем-то иным, "любовь" к нему длилась долгие годы, пока однажды ее не отвергли.  
И если говорить откровенно, то это должно было произойти. Лютик переживал это крайне эмоционально, осознавая, что все, за что он ценил Геральта, он выдумал сам. Ведьмак был высоким, мрачным, задумчивым, красивым и самую малость задницей, если быть честным. По всей видимости, именно это и являлось типажом Лютика.  
Когда они воссоединились несколько лет спустя и ведьмак извинился за свое поведение в прошлом, Лютик радовался возрождению их дружбы, чувствуя как тоска, которую он испытывал прежде, благополучно прошла.  
И сейчас, когда Геральт предложил ему перезимовать в Каэр Морхене вместе с ним, чтобы укрепить их дружбу еще сильнее, он был в восторге. Крепость, полная сильных и красивых ведьмаков? Ох блять, запишите его. Что было довольно иронично, учитывая то, что он возненавидел Ламберта лишь взглянув на него.  
Было что-то в этом юном волке, что настраивало Лютика против него. Стоит барду только открыть рот, как Ламберт сразу же начинает его подначивать. Он поёт, смотрит, жуёт, нет ничего, из-за чего ведьмак не начинал бы действовать ему на нервы.  
Обычно он хорошо ладил с конфликтами, либо избегая их, либо побеждая своего оппонента, но никогда не было варианта с таким исходом. Геральт был его лучшим другом и для него было важно поладить со всей его семьей. Он отлично ладил с Эскелем и Весемиром, но Ламберт, казалось, наслаждался каждым своим шансом повздорить с бардом.  
Он изо всех сил старался избегать самого юного из волков, но у судьбы были свои планы.  
Весемир проводил большую часть своего времени в лаборатории, в которую никого не впускал, Эскель и Геральт уехали на трехдневную охоту, а это означало, что Лютик оказался на кухне один на один с Ламбертом и сейчас он был в секунде от того, чтобы ударить его тяжелой сковородкой.  
"Ты нарезаешь лук неправильно, Жаворонок."  
Лютик прикрыл глаза, зажал нос и сжал рукоять острого ножа.  
"Может мне стоит воткнуть его в тебя, чтобы ты прекратил жаловаться?" И потому что он находился в ужасном расположении духа и хотел задеть тупоголового ведьмака, он добавил "песик" в конце предложения. К удивлению Лютик  
а, он не получил ожидаемой реакции. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться или начать кричать из-за прозвища, Ламберт покраснел и начал нервно ерзать.  
Лютик прищурился. "Хм..." и решил вновь опробовать новообретённое познание.  
"Будь хорошим пёсиком и подай мне медный котелок. Я не дотягиваюсь."  
Обычно, Ламберт ответил бы едкой шуткой о том, какой Лютик крошечный и беспомощный, но сейчас он просто дотянулся до верхней полки, взял котел и поставил его на плиту. Ведьмак несколько раз открывал рот, но так ничего и не сказал, лишь смотрел на Лютика широко распахнутыми глазами, подобно оленю в свете факелов.  
"Хороший мальчик." Ламберт издал приглушенный звук и практически бегом покинул кухню. Интересно.  
Лютик улыбнулся самому себе и закончил с обедом, убедившись, что поставил порцию для Весемира, который, вероятнее всего, будет есть намного позже, чем он с Ламбертом.  
Он обнаружил Ламберта во дворе, где тот злобно избивал тренировочный манекен без рубашки и Лютик наконец смог взглянуть на него без тени злости. Он должен отметить, что тот был очень привлекателен, особенно когда тренировался как сейчас. У Лютика ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы прекратить пялиться и прочистить горло. "Обед готов."  
"Я не голоден."  
Лютик открыл было рот чтобы сказать что-нибудь грубое, но решил сменить тактику.  
"Это плохо песик, я надеялся покормить тебя."  
Не дожидаясь ответа ведьмака, Лютик развернулся и пошел обратно в кухню.  
Он только сел за небольшой угловатый стол и начал есть, когда Ламберт неловко вошел, шаркая ногами. Лютик мог буквально ощущать его присутствие и решил игнорировать ведьмака. Прошло без малого пять минут, прежде чем Ламберт неловко приблизился и попытался занять второй стул.  
"Нет, щенята сидят на полу."  
На секунду Лютик испугался, что перегнул палку. В какую бы игру они не играли, она перешагнула черту и он увидел как гнев разливается по лицу Ламберта, прежде чем его заменило что-то вроде надежды.  
К полному восторгу и удивлению Лютика, крупный мужчина опустился на колени перед ним. Набравшись необычайной смелости, бард позволил себе потрепать Ламберта по голове. "Хороший мальчик."  
Он мог прочувствовать дрожь, которая пробежалась по спине ведьмака, как только Лютик опустил руку перед тем как взять кусок мяса со своей тарелки.  
"Открой рот, пёсик."  
Ламберт покорно выполнил просьбу и Лютик протянул ему кусочек оленины. Он сосредоточил свое внимание на стене, понимая, что если он посмотрит на Ламберта сейчас, то все будет кончено. Каждый из них делал вид, что это лишь игра, когда в реальности все было куда большим.  
Губы Ламберта сомкнулись вокруг тонких пальцев Лютика, как только он осторожно вытащил из них кусочек мяса. "Хороший мальчик..." Заёрзав вновь прошептал бард. Он пялился в пустоту до тех пор, пока теплый и глубокий голос ведьмака не вернул его в реальность.  
"Могу я...Могу я получить еще, пожалуйста? Сэр?"  
На секунду Лютик зажмурился, делая глубокий вдох, рискуя посмотреть на его ноги. Ламберт выглядел неловко, словно ждал, что Лютик в любую секунду рассмеется ему в лицо, все еще ожидая что это окажется жестокой шуткой.Бард изо всех сил постарался натянуть на себя теплую улыбку, игнорируя свой затвердевший член, натягивающий штаны и продолжил кормить Ламберта. Практически закончив, он вспомнил про свежий фрукт, который нашел сегодня утром.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

"Подожди", твердо сказал Лютик, когда он встал и пошел к небольшому открытому участку в саду, где в снегу он нашел клубнику, которую Весемир выращивал в своей теплице. Ламберт не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, когда сел обратно, его большие глаза цвета янтаря казались темными, когда Лютик схватил его за подбородок, заставив взглянуть прямо на него. "Хороший пёсик."  
Ламберт тихо заскулил, что передалось прямо члену барда, и он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем предложить ему спелую клубнику. Лютик был уверен, что ведьмак могу учуять его возбуждение, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать, поэтому он не пытался этого скрыть.  
Липкий сок от сочной ягоды потек вниз по пальцам Лютика. Прежде чем он успел вытереть руку, язык Ламберта обвился вокруг его пальцев. Зашипев, Лютик откинулся на спинку стула, наслаждаясь ощущением и не сводя глаз с ведьмака. Все, чего ему хотелось сейчас это расстегнуть свои брюки, вытащить свой пенис и скормить его Ламберту, но он сдержал себя. Он знал, сколько смелости требовалось Ламберту чтобы сделать это и он не хотел толкать его к чему-то, к чему он был не готов.  
Когда клубника была съедена, он кивнул Ламберту и вновь потрепал его по голове. "Какой хороший мальчик. Ты так постарался для меня, пёсик. Хороший пёсик."  
Ламберт застонал и собирался сесть на ноги Лютика, когда шаги Весемира раздались по залу. За считанные секунды Ламберт поднялся на ноги и выбежал с кухни, оставляя Лютика ругаться и жаждать большего в одиночестве.


	2. May I sleep at your feet Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Лютик встречает ночного гостя

Лютик искал ведьмака на протяжении всего дня, но Ламберт так и не объявился. Наконец бард сдался, умылся и пошел спать, захватив перед этим бокал вина и любимую книгу. Он разделся, надел очки для чтения и залез под одеяла. Он уже собирался задуть свечу, когда дверь тихо скрипнула.  
Обычно он спал с кинжалом под подушкой, готовый защищаться в любой момент, но здесь, в Каэр Морхене, он должен быть в безопасности. С тех пор, как Геральт и Эскель уехали, а Весемир вряд ли вошел бы к нему без стука, можно было понять, что его ночным посетителем был Ламберт.  
Дверь была слегка приоткрыта и Лютик вновь надел очки и сделал вид, что переключил свое внимание обратно на книгу. Дружба с Геральтом научила его парочке вещей, так что он без труда мог слышать незаметные шаги по толстому ковру.  
Он не удосужился оторваться от книги, бережно перелистывая страницу. "Будь хорошим пёсиком и закрой дверь, ладно?" Лютик слышал, как захлопнулась тяжелая дверь и позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.  
"Спасибо."  
Вместо ответа последовали приближающиеся шаги, которые слышались до тех пор, пока бард не почувствовал, как Ламберт стоит у края кровати. Бард вернулся к чтению, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать ведьмака. Прошло практически двадцать минут, прежде чем Лютик, наконец, не выдержал.  
"Если ты чего-то хочешь, пёсик, следует об этом попросить."  
Ламберт молчал и бард хотел было сдаться, когда старший мужчина нервно и шатко произнёс: "Могу я поспать у вас в ногах, господин?"  
Лютик благодарил богов за его умение держать лицо, тяжело сглотнув. Он сделал несколько тяжелых вдохов, прежде чем положить в книгу закладку и захлопнуть ее, положив на прикроватную тумбу.  
"Ммм....Ты был хорошим мальчиком?"  
Горло Ламберта напряглось, когда он сглотнул. Его лицо выражало вселенский гнев, но Лютик был уверен, что он не был направлен на него.  
"Я...не был..."  
Бард наклонил голову, глядя на ведьмака ярко-голубыми глазами.  
"Нет, ты не был. Ты вел себя отвратительно грубо с момента моего пребывания здесь."  
Ламберт открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть его слова, однако вновь закрыл его, ничего не сказав. Он внезапно погрустнел, собираясь развернуться и уйти, когда Лютик снова заговорил.  
"Что ж, тогда проверим. Я уверен, что мы сможем воспитать из тебя хорошего мальчика, ты со мной согласен, милый?"  
Медленно кивнув, Ламберт застыл, не смея сдвинуться с места."  
"Хорошо, тогда...разденься. Сложи свою одежду и повесь на этот стул."  
Ведьмак не двигался минуту, до тех пор, пока Лютик не сел прямо, сняв очки и положив их на закрытую книгу. Наконец Ламберт начал двигаться, медленно расстегивая свою рубашку, не делая это как-то зрелищно, но растягивая время. Он сложил каждый элемент своей одежды точно так, как сказал ему Лютик и поставил свои ботинки рядом со стулом. Когда он закончил он вновь встал перед кроватью.  
Стоило Лютику взглянуть на Ламберта, как у него во рту тут же начало пересыхать. Очевидно, Ламберт был высоким, но несмотря на это был гораздо меньше своих братьев. "Какой хороший мальчик. Иди сюда." Лютик наслаждался тем, как щеки Ламберта покрылись румянцем, когда он похлопал рядом с собой. Ведьмак лег в кровать, занимая место рядом с Лютиком, который снова укрылся простыней. Ламберт был настолько близко, что между ними мог поместиться только палец  
Не зная, как ему поступить, Лютику нужно было время, чтобы подумать. Он считал эту игру исключительно сексуальной, но то, как Ламберт реагировал на его слова было чем-то большим. Он был уверен, что хотел делить постель с другим мужчиной, но его поведение также его интриговало.  
"Ладно...Щеночек хочет спать в одиночестве или в объятиях?"  
Золотистые глаза Ламберта загорелись удивлением. Он выглядел потрясенным и Лютик задумался, получал ли ведьмак когда-нибудь подобное предложение. Его лицо выражало множество эмоций и бард решил помочь Ламберту решение, на которое он не мог осмелиться сам.  
Он широко развел руки в стороны и плашмя улегся обратно. "Хорошо, иди ко мне, пёсик." В одно мгновение ведьмак прижался к шее Лютика так, что он слышал, как Ламберт нюхает его кожу. Его руки и ноги обвились вокруг барда так, словно он пытался раствориться в нем, обнюхивая каждый дюйм кожи, до которого мог дотянуться.  
"Ох, я что, так плохо пахну?"  
"Нет, хорошо...Очень хорошо..."  
Лютик усмехнулся и обнял Ламберта в ответ, позволяя ему обнюхивать себя и дальше.  
"Какой хороший мальчик..." Тяжело вздохнув, Ламберт закрыл глаза, мгновенно засыпая. Лютик знал, что ему стоило обсудить это с кем-нибудь, одно дело играть с этим, но крайне не хотелось ранить мужчину в любом случае, особенно морально. Возможно он мог бы провести некоторые исследования касательно такого поведения, прежде чем они зайдут дальше. Не то чтобы горячий обнаженный ведьмак, прижатый к нему, помогал ему сохранять спокойствие .


	3. All bark no Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Лютик ищет профессионала.

Лютик не был удивлен, проснувшись в одиночестве, неожиданным для него было то, что он помнил, что его кровать была пуста. Он растянулся и лениво оделся. Весемир, который всегда просыпался раньше всех, оставил на плите немного неплохой каши, так что Лютик наложил себе щедрую порцию, параллельно заваривая чай.   
Поев, он взял кружку, из которой исходил пар и пошел в библиотеку. Было неудивительно, что книги не принесли ему никакой информации касательно Ламберта, но он все равно хотел взглянуть. Он провел большую часть своего утра в библиотеке, до тех пор, пока не вернулся на кухню, возвращаясь к своим обязанностям по приготовлению обедов и ужинов.  
Лук в корзине напомнил его о вчерашней беседе с Ламбертом. Он тяжело вздохнул, уставившись на стену.   
"Ты не думаешь, что тебе стоит включить огонь, если ты собираешься готовить? Или так это делают барды? Прожигают взглядом еду, пока она не приготовиться? Тогда неудивительно, почему ты такой тощий."  
Лютик был уверен, что сосредотачиваться на его внутренней неуверенности - тайная суперспособность Ламберта. Он всегда был слишком худым и слишком высоким, и сколько бы он ни ел, у него никак не получалось набрать вес.  
"Нагрев включен, ведьмак. Это медленное жаркое и ему требуется маленький огонь." Прошипел Лютик не глядя на Ламберта.  
"О, а ты у нас знаешь все про маленький огонь, не так ли?"  
Лютик сморщил лоб. Что он имел в виду? Неужели...ведьмак оскорбил его член!? Бард злобно обернулся, запыхтел и бросил на ведьмака полный ярости взгляд.   
"Прошу прощения!?"  
Ламберт боялся повернуться назад. Дерьмо, он что, использовал для флирта не тот тон? Почему, блять, бард так разозлился? Он открыл рот, подбирая слова, но это отняло у него слишком много времени и Лютик ткнул в него одним из своих длинных пальцев в грудь так сильно, что он был уверен, что на ней останется синяк. Ламберт зажмурился от такого восхитительного чувства.   
Ведьмак все еще молчал,разинув рот, словно рыба и глядя в ярко-голубые глаза Лютика. Бард вновь ткнул его пальцем, после чего разочарованно вздохнул и раздраженно притянул Ламберта за рубашку так, что его лицо сейчас находилось на одной высоте с лицом Лютика.   
Лютик зашипел на него как дикий кот, и Ламберт облизнул губы, поежившись.  
"Хочешь повторить свои слова, ведьмак?"  
Ламберт как маленький говнюк, которым он и был, ухмыльнулся и пододвинулся ближе так, что они могли чувствовать дыхание друг друга.   
"Не знаю, бард. Ты только лаешь...или еще и кусаешься?"   
Что-то в лице Лютика изменилось, бард пристально смотрел на Ламберта, выискивая что-то в его глазах и языке тела.   
Наконец, хватка ослабла, и к полному разочарованию Ламберта, Лютик сделал шаг назад. Он вернулся к готовке, но перед тем, как Ламберт покинул комнату, он услышал, как бард тихо прошептал: "Плохие пёсики не получают укусов. Они только для хороших мальчиков."  
Лютик взглянул на него через плечо. "А сейчас будь хорошим мальчиком и накрой стол, хорошо?"  
Застыв на пороге, Ламберт уставился на свои дрожащие руки.  
"Да...." Он развернулся и поставил тарелки на стол.Лютик выдохнул, даже не зная, что он сдерживается.  
Они ели в тишине, нервно поглядывая друг на друга, стараясь остаться незамеченными. Наконец, Лютик подал голос. "Что ж, тот город у подножья горы?"  
"Ты о чем?"  
"Он в половине дня езды езды отсюда, верно?"  
"Да?" Ламберт не понимал, зачем Лютику туда нужно, но прежде чем он успел задать свой вопрос, бард его опередил.  
"Там есть бордель?"  
Столовые приборы Ламберта громко звякнули по тарелке. "Я...Что?" Зачем Лютику ехать в бордель и платить, когда он находится прямо здесь, перед ним!? Злость вперемешку с разочарованием начали скапливаться внутри него. Он знал, что он не так привлекателен как Геральт, или не такой обаятельный, как Эскель, но в конце концов он...он. У него не было ничего, что он мог бы предложить барду, кроме тугого ануса и, видимо, Лютик не хотел этого. Тепло улыбаясь, Лютик положил свою руку на плечо Ламберта и нежно надавил.  
"Спокойно, пёсик, я лишь собираюсь задать пару вопросов эксперту."  
"Вопросов?"  
"Ты знаешь...о чем я". И бард жестом указал на них двоих. Лицо Ламберта покрылось густым кроваво-бордовым румянцем. С благоговением он уставился на барда, который, казалось, настолько заботился о нем, что хотел посетить проститутку, чтобы расспросить о штуке с пёсиком?   
"Я...Да...Он есть...Я..."  
"Отлично, Ты можешь отвезти меня туда завтра утром. Хороший пёсик." Улыбаясь встал Лютик.   
"Будь хорошим мальчиком и принеси Весемиру ужин и помой посуду, ладно?"  
Не дожидаясь ответа он расцвел, и Ламберт пытался понять, что блять такое только что произошло.


	4. Voice your needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой они вновь прильнули друг к другу.

Позже этим же вечером, Лютик только принял роскошную ванную на горячих источниках, как обнаружил Ламберта, стоящего перед дверью в его комнату также, как и прошлой ночью. Бард был завернут в одно лишь полотенце, так что Ламберт уставился на него, не говоря ни слова.  
"Хорошо...Что я сказал тебе прошлой ночью?"  
Ламберт неловко переступал с одной ноги на другую и смотрел в пол. "Мне нужно попросить, если я хочу чего-то."  
"Так?"  
"Могу я снова поспать с тобой?"  
Лютик улыбнулся и пригласил Ламберта войти. "Заходи, пёсик."  
Улыбнувшись Ламберт вошел в уютную спальню, закрывая дверь. Лютик пробыл тут всего две недели, но уже успел превратить свою комнату в уютное гнёздышко, в то время как комната Ламберта была свободной и снабженной лишь необходимыми вещами, не выражающими никакой теплоты.  
Лютик бросил полотенце на одно из кресел у камина и теперь рылся в своём шкафу в поисках рубахи для сна. Он предпочитал спать голым, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Ламберт снова сбежал на утро.  
"Что ты делаешь?"  
Лютик глянул на него через плечо, выгибая бровь.  
"Что вы делаете...господин?"  
Лютик тут же тепло улыбнулся. "Я ищу, в чем буду спать, пёсик."  
"Я...кхм.." Черт, почему сформулировать свои мысли было так сложно? Как Эскель это делает? Ублюдок умел казаться обаятельным намного лучше него. Он лучше разбирался в музыке и поэзии и, вероятно, был бы куда более подходящей парой для барда, но об этом ведьмаку говорить не хотелось.  
Лютик склонил голову, подмечая: "Говори, пёсик, я не умею читать твои мысли."  
Ламберт громко и тяжело вздохнул. "Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы вновь спали нагим...Если вас это не затруднит...сэр."  
Лютик перестал копаться в своём гардеробе и подошёл вплотную к Ламберту, ласково погладив его по щеке. "Какой хороший мальчик, озвучил свои желания." Он поднял свою голову и осмотрел ведьмака с ног до головы. "Ты знаешь что делать с одеждой, верно, пёсик?"  
Ламберт с нетерпением разделся и положил свои вещи на тот же стул, что и вчера. Лютик улыбнулся ему, когда он поднял одеяло и укрыл их обоих. "Какой хороший мальчик, говоришь о том, чего хочешь. Иди ко мне." Он распахнул свои объятия и Ламберт сразу же устроился между рук Лютика, положив голову на его грудь.  
Как только его нос вновь оказался рядом с кожей лютика, он опять начал его обнюхивать. Бард смыл с себя весь запах ведьмака, что ему не нравилось. Он предпочитал, чтобы Лютик обладал его ароматом, как вчера. "Его нос нетерпеливо терся о каждый кусочек кожи Лютика, до которого дотягивался. "Щеночек." Ламберт застыл на мгновение, заглядывая в голубые и наполненные теплом глаза барда.  
"Господин?"  
Лютик аккуратно наклонился и поцеловал ведьмака в лоб, перед тем как задуть свечу. "Спокойной ночи, Ламберт."  
Ламберт без сна лежал в темноте, на протяжении нескольких часов пялясь на потолок, крепко обняв барда и размышляя о мягких губах, которые коснулись его лба. С ним никогда не было ничего подобного, и вся интенсивность этих чувств пугала его. Наконец он провалился в сон, обретая покой в объятиях Лютика.


	5. Does the puppy want a treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Ламберт получает поощрение

Утром Лютик с трудом проснулся, со все еще спящим на нём ведьмаком. Он застонал, пытаясь пошевелиться и утренняя эрекция Ламберта коснулась его бедра. Мужчина слегка храпел ему в ухо с мягкой улыбкой на лице, и Лютик считал это чем-то восхитительным. Улыбнувшись он провёл рукой по тёмным волосам Ламберта, удивляясь, какими они были длинными, когда не были зализаны назад.  
Медленно моргая Ламберт открыл свои янтарные глаза, сонно уставившись на Лютика. Бард вновь поцеловал его в лоб также, как сделал это прошлой ночью, после чего завёл прядь его волос ему за ухо. "Доброе утро, пёсик." Вздохнув, Ламберт придвинулся ближе, уткнулся носом в шею Лютика и покраснел, когда его эрекция еще раз коснулась его бедра.  
"Чёрт, я..."  
"Чшш, всё хорошо, пёсик." Осторожно, стараясь его не спугнуть, Лютик положил руку на грудь Ламберта, опуская его вниз.  
"Раз уж ты был хорошим мальчиком вчера, то заслуживаешь награду, верно?" Он усмехнулся румянцу, выступившему на лице Ламберта. "Ну так что, пёсик хочет этого?"  
"Боги, да, пожалуйста. Господин, прошу..."  
Смеясь Лютик водил рукой по коже Ламберта, снова и снова задевая сосок, когда тот глубоко вздохнул, тихо заскулив.  
"Раздвинь ноги, пёсик." Ламберт немедленно исполнил просьбу, желая быть тронутым.  
Кончики пальцев Лютика были слегка изуродованы продолжительной игрой на лютне, и неровная текстура казалась Ламберту раем.  
Медленно, почти в ленивом темпе, пальцы Лютика скользнули между ног Ламберта, обхватывая его жаждущий член. Другой рукой он обхватил шею Ведьмака, нежно поиграв с мягкими волосами на шее, а затем схватил несколько прядей и резко опрокинул голову Ламберта, чтобы он мог укусить его за горло.  
Если громкий стон Ламберта был каким-то признаком,то он явно наслаждался процессом, поэтому Лютик сильнее потянул его за волосы, начиная двигать вокруг члена мужчины другой рукой. Губы Лютика медленно проходились по шее Ламберта, и он очень хорошо понимал, что кожа на горле должна у ведьмака должно быть, очень грубая. Они были обучены постоянно защищать свои уязвимые места, и все же он откинул голову назад, громко застонав.  
"Какой хороший мальчик... Как ты хорош, Ламберт."  
"Пёсик... не Ламберт... пёсик."  
Лютик улыбнулся и поцеловал ведьмака в щеку, усиливая хватку вокруг члена Ламберта. «Ах, конечно. Такой хороший мальчик. Приносишь мне столько удовольствия." Ламберт оживился и толкнулся бедром в кулак барда, остановившись на секунду и глядя в глаза Лютика.  
"Да, давай, пёсик." Ведьмак сразу же начал двигаться, поскуливая из-за сухого трения и прижимаясь головой к потной шее Лютика. Бард улыбнулся, когда Ламберт начал слизывать тонкий слой влаги на его коже и толкаясь сильнее и быстрее к его руке.  
"Черт, да… именно так. Хороший мальчик. Такой хороший щенок. Так хорошо."  
"Лютик! Пожалуйста, господин ... пожалуйста, позвольте мне кончить."  
Поняв, что Ламберт ждал его позволения, гордость разлилась в груди Лютика, и он почти жестоко вставил ногти в щель на члене Ламберта. «Побудь еще немного пёсиком. Пожалуйста. Для меня? Ты можешь сделать это?"  
Кряхтя, Ламберт кивнул и поднял голову. Он медленно облизнул губы, и как только Лютик подумал, что он наконец-то его поцелует, мужчина положил голову обратно на грудь и тихо заскулил, беспощадно трахая руку, движения были немного дрожащими из-за чрезмерной стимуляции. Тяжело дыша, Ведьмак чуть не заплакал на шее Лютика, и бард, наконец, пожалел его.  
"Хочешь кончить, пёсик? Хм?» Ламберт нетерпеливо кивнул ему на плечо. "Скажи пожалуйста."  
"Пожалуйста, сэр! Пожалуйста! Обещаю, я буду хорошим мальчиком. Буду так хорош для тебя. Пожалуйста, сэр. Пожалуйста, Лютик, позволь мне кончить. Пожалуйста." Шипящий Лютик принял прекрасное просьбу, даже не осознавая, что он излился своим горячим семенем на живот Ламберта, оставаясь нетронутым.  
"Хороший мальчик. Так хорошо... Просто идеально. Давай, пёсик.  
Ламберт издал звук подобно раненому животному, дикому и первобытному, когда он перевалился через край, и горячие полосы спермы брызнули по всей руке Лютика. Улыбающийся Лютик снова поцеловал его в лоб.  
"Давай пёсик, нужно привести себя в порядок. Тогда ты можешь отвезти меня в город."


	6. Nod if I'm right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой они добираются до города.

Поездка до города была неловкой. Лютик был нехарактерно молчалив и не только из-за того, что ехал с кем-то, кто не был Геральтом.   
Он знал, что Ламберт должен чувствовать запах своей спермы на коже Лютика, и он задавался вопросом, как бы отреагировал ведьмак, если бы сказал ему просто втирать его, чтобы его запах исходил из каждой поры барда.  
Он ехал впереди ведьмака и чувствовал, как тот пытается обнюхать его, не привлекая внимания Лютика.   
"Ты можешь нюхать меня, если хочешь, пё-Ламберт. Я не против."  
Ламберт тут же уткнулся в место за ухом Лютика, прижимаясь к нему и сильно обвил руками талию барда, чтобы тот безопасно держался в седле. Лютик же думал о том, с каких пор ему разрешили называть его по имени и когда слово пёсик стало таким присущим Ламберту.   
Пока что ему везло, так что, очевидно, он делал всё правильно, однако ему нужно было какое-то руководство, чтобы он мог дать Ламберту то, что было действительно ему нужно и то, чего ему хотелось, а если говорить честно, то это руководство нужно было и ему тоже. Он никогда не кончал не касаясь себя от одних лишь звуков и движений своего партнера, и ему хотелось знать, что же это означало.  
Он знал, что был заинтригован "особенностью" Ламберта. Ему нравилось, каким послушным он мог становиться. Ему нравилось, как он вёл себя утром и как нетерпеливо просил, но он также знал, что ему нужно было знать, нравится ли ему обычный Ламберт, который был нахальным отродьем в хорошие дни и полной задницей в плохие.   
Ему нравилось чувствовать, как его обнимают руки Ламберта. Он чувствовал себя в тепле, безопасности и защищенности, но это совершенно не казалось ему чем-то сексуальным, и он понятия не имел, что ему делать с этим чувством. Обычно он влюблялся и остывал одинаково быстро, но сейчас это казалось ему чем-то иным.   
Вздохнув, он опустил голову на плечо Ламберта, чувствуя, как ведьмак дышит ему в кожу, где Ламберт все еще ощущал его запах.  
Казалось, что ведьмак старался съесть этот запах словно вкусный обед и Лютик задрал голову, дав Ламберту больше пространства. "Не хочешь принять со мной ванну сегодня вечером?"  
Некоторое время ведьмак молчал, так что Лютик подумал, что тот его просто не услышал, но все же он ответил: "Нет...пожалуйста...не хочу в ванну..."  
"Ладно, никакой ванны."  
Лютик услышал облегченный звук позади себя и улыбнулся. Что ж, он мог пожить без ванны несколько дней.  
Они приехали в деревню к двум часам дня. Лютик был голоден, но сначала хотел заняться делом. После того, как они поставили в хлев серую кобылу Ламберта, которую он назвал просто Лошадью, Лютик отвел его в сторону.   
"Ну...у меня есть несколько вопросов и я уверен, что у тебя тоже."  
Ламберт уставился на свои ноги, краснея.  
"Просто кивни, если я буду прав."  
Ведьмак кивнул и лютик лучезарно улыбнулся.  
"Хорошо, так, мы собираемся нанять профессионала, чтобы ответить на эти вопросы. А так как дешевле будет заплатить за всю ночь, чем за несколько часов, если постоянные тарифы здесь такие же, как дома, тогда мы можем поужинать позже и завтра вернуться в Каэр Морхен? Тебя это устраивает?"  
"Да, конечно. Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, когда в последний раз спал с проституткой. Как насчет тебя? Ты выглядишь так, будто никогда не был с женщиной." Ламберт старался изо всех сил надеть свою яростную усмешку, пытаясь скрыть то, что он действительно чувствовал. Он не хотел делиться Лютиком с шлюхой или кем-либо еще , но если бард хотел этого, то он ничего не мог сделать или сказать об этом. Он не имел права. Они не были парой, они были ... ну, они были здесь, чтобы узнать, кем они были, по крайней мере, так было."  
За неделю до этого Лютик бы огрызнулся на него за его грубое поведение, но когда бард собирался открыть рот, все оскорбления так и остались на кончике языка. Он увидел выражение в глазах Ламберта. Страх. Ведьмак чего-то боялся. Вряд ли он боялся не местных шлюх. Может он? Нет, это тоже было нелогично, так как он составлял компанию Лютику последние несколько ночей. Отторжение? Ммм.

Лютик подкрался ближе и вторгся в его личное пространство, зашептав ему прямо на ухо.  
"Сегодня вечером ты будешь скакать только на моем члене". Он лизнул ушную раковину Ведьмака и был немедленно вознагражден глубоким стоном и дрожью. "Если будешь вести себя как пёсик."

Улыбнувшись, Лютик развернулся и пошел в город, Ламберт нетерпеливо побежал за ним.


	7. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой они поцеловались.

Бордель оказался на удивление неплохим зданием и так как прибыли они туда ранним днем, бар еще не был переполнен пьяницами. Дыхание Ламберта становилось все более неравномерным по мере их приближения к борделю, так что Лютик протянул ему руку. "Ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил?"  
"Да...пожалуйста." Он уставился на барда. "Спасибо тебе." Лютик кивнул, входя в здание, не отпуская руку Ламберта."Мадам, кудрявая женщина лет пятидесяти, тепло им улыбнулась. Она была одета в темно-фиолетовый корсет и подходящее платье.   
"Добрый вечер, молодые люди. Что я могу вам предложить? Лютик обнадеживающее сжал руку Ламберта, кивая в сторону бармена. "Почему бы тебе не выпить?" Ламберт кивнул ему в ответ и пошел в сторону барной стойки, в то время как Лютик присел вместе с мадам.   
"Итак?" Она приподняла идеально выщипанную бровь и внимательно посмотрела на Лютика.  
"Что ж...Мадам?"  
"Агата, дорогуша, зови меня Агатой."

Лютик наклонился вперед и улыбнулся, мягко целуя ее руку в знак приветствия.

"Ну, мадам Агата, мы с моим другом, мы… мы недавно стали близки, и ему нравится, когда я говорю ему, что делать… и…" Барду глубоко вдохнул. "Ему также нравится, когда я называю его пёсиком и…поощряю его… и… ну… мне это очень нравится, но я не хочу навредить ему, и он не лучший собеседник, и я думаю, что о подобном он знает еще меньше , чем я... мы хотели бы нанять вашу лучшую девочку или мальчика, который разбирается в таких вещах, чтобы ...обучить нас?"  
Он откинулся на спинку стула с облегчением, чтобы вынести все это. "Никаких других услуг не требуется. Просто учитель и комната с сегодняшнего дня до утра."  
Агата тепло улыбнулась, ее лицо превратилось из соблазнительного в почти материнское выражение. "У меня есть только девушка для тебя. Почему бы вам не выпить, пока я подготовлю для вас Рут, ребята?" Она назвала цену, и после небольшого торга они договорились о сумме.  
Лютик сидел рядом с Ламбертом в баре, осматривая ведьмака. Ламберт улыбался, но все еще дрожал, и Лютик внезапно почувствовал желание поддержать его, защитить его от всего, что мир на него накинет. Логично, что это было глупо, ведьмак был сильнее, быстрее и лучшим бойцом, чем бард, но его инстинкты кричали, желая защитить и заботиться о нем.  
Полагаясь исключительно на них, он вытащил Ламберта из табурета и подошел к креслам в углу, он сел в наиболее симпатичное и посадил Ламберта на колени. Дрожь прекратилась почти сразу, и Ламберт положил голову под подбородок Лютика.  
"Слушай. Нам не нужно ничего делать, она говорит нам, хорошо? Мы будем слушать, но нам не нужно соглашаться с чем-либо. Ты меня слышишь? Если ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно или не хочешь говорить что либо, говори об этом."  
"Я…." Ламберт свернулся калачиком и схватился за рубашку Лютика, чтобы успокоиться.  
""Все в порядке, пёсик, ответь мне".  
"Я не…. Я не хочу, чтобы она тебя трогала".  
Зажмурившись, Лютик коснулся подбородка Ламберта и мягко приподнял его.  
"Щеночек, я не позволю ей прикоснуться ко мне или к тебе."  
На лице Ламберта мелькнула надежда, и Лютик проклял того, кто первым сказал, что ведьмаки не способны на чувства.  
"Не будешь? Я все еще твой пёсик? Ты не поделишься мной?  
"Боги. Ты мой пёсик, хорошо? До тех пор, пока ты этого хочешь."  
Внезапно все напряжение словно спало с Ламберта, и он так ярко улыбнулся, что сердце Лютика остановилось на секунду.  
"Милый мальчик. Никто не может прикоснуться к тебе. Только я."  
"Да! Твой пёсик. Твой."  
Бард все еще придержал голову ведьмака, и он медленно наклонил голову.  
"Пёсик? Можно я тебя поцелую?"  
Ламберт издал тихий скулящий звук, который испугал бы Лютика, если бы ведьмак не приблизился и не поцеловал его. Губы Ламберта были немного сухими и грубыми, но также очень теплыми, и Лютика нравилось то, что он ощущал. Он запустил свою руку в волосы Ламберта и подтолкнул его ближе, запуская язык в ведьмака, пока он стонал от удовольствия.  
Ламберт перебрался на колени, оседлав его, и Лютик был готов просто сказать "хер с этим" и потянуть за шнурки на брюках Ламберта, когда довольный кашель вернул его в реальность.  
"Рут ждет вас. Комната шестнадцать, вверх по лестнице слева."


	8. The importance of safe words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой они узнают немного больше.

Рут была низенькой женщиной, весящей, наверное, меньше самого Лютика. В ее глазах мелькнуло что-то, что словно подсказывало не связываться, иначе она обрушится на тебя.   
"Боги, вы двое, сядьте и выпейте немного вина! Ты жестче, чем мой последний член. Я не кусаюсь... если ты не хочешь меня... Шучу."  
Она засмеялась и потуже затянула свой махровый халат. Она казалась расслабленной из-за отсутствия необходимости работать этим вечером. Лютик щедро разлил вино по бокалам и подал один Ламберту, который мгновенно его осушил, а затем присел на пол, прислонившись к ногам Лютика, который тотчас же начал играть с ведьмачьими волосами.  
Рут улыбнулась и села на соседний стул, кивнув им.   
"Итак, мальчики. Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что с вами все в порядке, многим нравится играть в подобное как в спальне, так и за ее пределами, нет ничего дурного в таких нуждах." Она улыбнулась, прежде чем продолжить объяснение.  
"Существует много причин любви к таким играм. Получение власти, освоение неизведанного полное подчинение и огромная форма доверия. Эта игра весела и интимна, а если оба партнера согласны, то фактически не имеет каких-либо границ"  
Ближе к концу она объяснила важность стоп-слов для них, вербальных и невербальных, различных игрушек и практик, и на полпути Лютик достал свой блокнот, чтобы делать заметки и рисовать эскизы. Они разговаривали до позднего вечера, иногда перекусывая, и даже Ламберт нашел в себе силы присоединиться к дискуссии.  
Наконец, Рут закончила и оставила их в своей «рабочей» комнате, прежде чем уйти домой. Ламберт и Лютик свернулись в постели калачиком , и, спустя недолгие уговоры Лютик заставил Ведьмака рассказать о своих любимых и антипатиях, по крайней мере, немного.  
"Лютик?"  
"Хм?" Усталый бард лежал рядом с обнявшим его Ламбертом.  
"Спасибо, Лютик."  
Улыбаясь, бард мягко поцеловал Ламберта в губы.  
Его улыбка становилась все ярче, и Лютик снова поцеловал Ведьмака, на этот раз глубже, но прервался, как только ведьмак начал сопротивляться.  
"Комната в нашем распоряжении до обеда, давай выспимся и повеселимся утром, ладно? Все эти разговоры утомили меня. Только не говори Геральту, что я это сказал."  
Посмеиваясь, Ламберт кивнул и закрыл глаза. В то время, как Лютик заснул за пару минут, он действительно был измотан, Ламберт некоторое время лежал без сна, не двигаясь удерживая барда как можно ближе, не нарушая его сна.  
Он был сбит с толку, чувством, которое он не испытывал столь интенсивно в течение долгого времени. Конечно, он любил умного и остроумного барда с самого начала. Обмен оскорблениями был для него способом показать свою привязанность, но теперь он задавался вопросом, не ушли ли чувства, которые он испытывал к Лютику, глубже. Он боялся, что бард не будет чувствовать того же, и в то же время он боялся чувств барда. Потому что, если бы он тоже чувствовал к нему тоже самое, что бы это значило для него? Для его дружбы с Геральтом? Будет ли его брат одобрять его ухаживания за своим лучшим другом? Что, если он недостаточно хорош для Лютика? Черт, понятное дело, что он определенно был недостаточно хорош для барда, и все же он все еще хотел быть рядом с ним.  
Лютик издал тихий тихий звук и придвинулся ближе, и Ламберт решил перестать беспокоиться о будущем и наслаждаться тем, что происходит здесь и сейчас, и тем, каким непостоянным оно может быть.


	9. Hes a lover not a fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Эскель с Геральтом обсуждают барда и брата.

Геральт и Эскель прекрасно провели время на охоте. Ведьмак наслаждался их братскими отношениями, к тому же такое одинокое нахождение в лесу всегда помогает укрепить дружбу. Вагон, который они везли,был до краев заполнен дичью и грибами, и они оба были довольны своей успешной охотой.   
Поначалу Геральт не был уверен, стоит ли ему присоединяться к Эскелю, не желая бросать одинокого Лютика среди волков. Он прекрасно знал, что бард и его младший брат провели первую неделю ссорясь и сражаясь, но бард заверил его, что может справиться с Ламбертом, а потому он присоединился к поездке с Эскелем.  
Он все еще беспокоился о Лютике, но знал, что тот справится сам и что Ламберт переживет несколько ножевых, если бард окончательно свихнется. Возобновленная дружба между Геральтом и Лютиком оставалась все еще хрупкой, и Геральт делал все возможное, чтобы исправить свои прошлые ошибки. После того, как он помирился с Йеннифер и привел к ней Цири, он позаботился о том, чтобы извиниться перед своим другом и, наконец, позвать его, и все же он знал, что ему еще многое предстоит исправить.  
Как ни странно, у ворот их никто не встретил. Двор также оказался пуст. После того, как они занесли добычу на кухню, они отправились в теплицу, желая поздороваться с Весемиром.  
"О, чудно, вы вернулись."  
Геральт кивнул. "Где Ламберт и Лютик? Они не собирались нас встретить?"  
Весемир сморщил лоб, задумавшись. "Я не знаю. Я думаю, они отправились куда-то. Лютик не приготовил обед сегодня, так что я думаю, что они уехали утром."  
Геральт обеспокоенно уставился на своего наставника. "Они же терпеть друг друга не могут, о какой поездке вы говорите?"  
Весемир слегка, практически незаметно ухмыльнулся. "Разве? Возможно, они одурачили меня..."  
"Что это значит?" Геральт был в ярости. Что, если с его братом и лучшим другом случилось что-то дурное, из-за чего он до конца жизни будет жалеть о том, что оставил их одних. Весемир только пожал плечами и сосредоточил свое внимание на своих растениях, явное уклоняясь от ответа.  
Эскель схватил Геральта за руку и потащил обратно в кухню для того, чтобы начать разделывать привезенные туши.   
"Гер, я уверен, что с ними все в порядке. Ламберт, конечно, задница, но он не навредит барду."   
Вздохнув, Геральт кивнул. В любом случае, едва ли он мог сделать что-то сейчас.  
Намного позже, когда они собрались в гостиной с глубокими бокалами, наполненными вином, Эскель громко икнул.  
"Вы знаете... Вы знаете... Может быть... они подрались?"  
"Подралииииись?" Геральт смутился, его голова покоилась на деревянном столе, немного пуская слюни, а пальцы крепко сжали кубок.  
"Да, подрались!"  
Внезапно Геральт поднял свои широко раскрытые глаза. "Что, если Ламбчоп убил моего барда!!! И теперь он прячет... тело...?"  
"Нет!!! Ламберт не стал бы… Ламберт… умный и милый…" Эскель громко фыркнул и ударила Геральта по руке. "Если что и произошло то... твой... дикий бард убил нашего младшего брата!"  
Геральт засмеялся, но этот смех больше походил на бульканье, так как параллельно с этим заявлением он выпил. Глинтвейн разбрызгался по всему столу.   
"Нет… Лютик - это любовник! Не боец!" Он громко отрыгнул и вдруг вспомнил, что в как-то раз бард врезал купцу, назвавшему Геральта грязным мутантом.  
"Может быть ...он любовник, но и боец тоже... боец!"  
Эскель всерьез кивнул и попытался слизать пролитое вино со стола, пока не вспомнил, что у него был свой кубок.  
«Оооо, а может они трахаются?»  
Геральт сделал паузу и уставился на Эскеля , в то время как тот уставился в ответ. Они оба представляли Лютика и Ламберта в одной постели и смеялись так долго и усердно, что оба повалились на стол.


	10. May I please suck your cock, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Лютик и Ламберт вместе наслаждаются утром

В то время как на следующее утро Эскель и Геральт боролись с похмельем, Ламберт и Лютик начали свой день по-другому. Бард проснулся от мягких поцелуев, проходящих к его шее, в то время как нос Ламберта глубоко вдыхал его запах. Нога ведьмака покоилась между его собственных. Ламберт медленно толкнулся, и его твердый член вжался в его бедро. Ну просто идеальное пробуждение.  
"Доброе утро, пёсик."  
Он чувствовал улыбку Ламберта кожей даже лучше, чем мог увидеть глазами. "Доброе утро, Лютик. Ты... говорил... перед сном..."Ламберт замолчал, показывая свою неуверенность, но Лютик просто поцеловал его в губы.  
"Я обещал тебе веселое утро, а? Хорошо, если пёсик хочет чего-то, он должен попросить." Ламберт слегка покраснел и уткнулся в шею Лютика. "Я хотел бы…."  
"Что-что, пёсик? Скажи-ка."  
"Я бы отсосать тебе, пожалуйста."  
Боги, Лютик чувствовал, как его член начинает наливаться кровью от слов Ламберта, и он провел руками по его волосам. "Ты помнишь свое стоп-слово, пёсик? Если захочешь остановиться?"  
"Да."  
"Назови мне его."  
"Мутант".  
Лютик втянул его в глубокий и долгий поцелуй, плавясь от того, как Ламберт стонал ему в рот.  
"Какой хороший мальчик, помнишь свое стоп-слово. Моё - ананас, ты это помнишь?"  
Ламберт кивнул, а затем вспомнил, что Рут говорила о необходимости устного согласия. "Да."  
"Какой хороший мальчик."   
«Теперь попроси меня, милый щеночек, и, может быть, я позволю тебе отсосать мой член».  
Если бы вы спросили Ламберта всего две недели назад, прежде чем он встретил барда, не попросит ли он кого-нибудь, он бы плюнул прямо вам в лицо и рассмеялся. Теперь Ведьмак почувствовал желание сделать это, молить и умолять, пока Лютик не даст ему того, что они оба хотят. Это должно было казаться унизительным, но вместо этого он чувствовал, что о нем заботились и защищали, может быть, даже немного любили, но он немедленно отбросил эту мысль.  
Встав на колени, он переминался с одной ноги на другую, отдыхая между раздвинутыми ногами Лютика и опуская голову.  
"Могу ли я отсосать вам, господин?" Хотя Лютик был более возбужден, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, он сделал вид, что разглядывает свои ногти с почти скучающим выражением лица. "Это всё, на что ты способен,пёсик?" Он убедился, что взглянул на Ламберта на слово "пёсик" и тепло улыбнулся, чтобы он понял, что это было частью игры, и что его не отвергли по-настоящему.  
Когда он увидел понимание в глазах Ламберта и крошечную улыбку на губах, он продолжил. «Может, мне нужен еще один пёсик? Кто-то, кто попросит…"  
"Нет, пожалуйста, господин, пожалуйста! Позволь мне взять в рот твой член. Пожалуйста, я прошу!"  
"Ты, пёсик? Как сильно?" Лютик ухмыльнулся и переместил ногу, касаясь эрекции Ламберта.  
"Сильно, Лютик, очень сильно. Пожалуйста, хочу, чтобы ты трахнул мой рот. Хочу, чтобы ты использовал меня. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!"  
"Блять, Ламберт! Черт, да давай, соси мой... О!"  
Ламберт не стал дожидаться, пока Лютик договорит. Как только ему разрешили, он тут же взял его член в рот, насаживаясь пока его нос не коснулся основания, и вдыхая сладкий запах пота, покрывающего лобковые волосы барда.  
Лютик громко скулил, хватая Ламберта за волосы и стаскивая его с члена, только чтобы опустить его обратно. Глаза Ламберта заслезились, когда он, громко застонав из-за твердого члена во рту, расслабил челюсть, и осторожно дышал через нос, позволяя Лютику трахать его глотку.  
"Блять. Какой хороший пёсик." Лютик стонал, снова и снова толкаясь в горячий рот Ламберта. Он знал, что ему будет неловко быстро кончать, и желал растянуть это удовольствие как можно сильнее.  
"Коснись себя, пёсик. Сделай это для меня."  
Рука Ламберта послушно обхватила свой твердый член. "Какой хороший мальчик. Какой прекрасный." Он уставился на Ламберта и потянул его за волосы. "Посмотри на меня, щеночек."  
Ламберт открыл глаза, посмотрев на Лютика, и бард, проклиная его,наполнил рот Ламберта семенем.  
"Ламберт!" Он почти жестоко потянул за волосы ведьмака, толкая его на кровать, обхватывая его член.  
"Я все хорошо сделал? Могу я кончить?"  
"Очень хорошо, пёсик. Отлично." Ламберт поднял голову, целуя Лютика, тем самым доводя себя до состояния блаженства.  
"Песик?"  
"Да?"  
"Кончай."  
Произошла беззвучная пауза,после чего Ламберт, почти задыхаясь ,покрыл живот Лютика белыми жемчужными каплями.  
Улыбающийся Лютик снова поцеловал его. "Убери весь этот беспорядок, пёсик". Ламберт с нетерпением сел и начал по-кошачьи слизывать свое семя с живота барда до тех пор, пока на коже не осталось и следа."Иди сюда, позволь мне обнять тебя". С довольной улыбкой Ламберт заполз в объятия Лютика и закрыл глаза, собираясь немного вздремнуть.


End file.
